List of Hetalia: Axis Powers Fanterms
This is a list of common fan terms and names used in the Hetalia: Axis Powers fandom. While some may have been inspired by the canonical manga and anime, others are complete fan invention. Blobs Ameriblob A fan name given to a small anthropomorphic white mochi blob with glasses, drawn by Hidekaz Himaruya in a sketch. Most fanartists have added a "Nantucket hair" to the blob to make it further resemble America. Also referred to as (the) Amerimochi, Amochica '''or '''Mochimerica. Iggyblob A name for the anthropomorphic mochi blob that resembles England (Britain in the FUNimation dub), that first appeared in fanarts drawn with Ameriblob. Also known as (the) Igirimochi or Mochirisu. Other blob representations of the nations exist in fanworks, though the blobs for England and America are the most commonly depicted. Chibi Nations Most of these terms are a combination of the word Chibi (little) with part of the nation's name at the end. Chibibun name used for the child version of Spain. Unlike most of the others, the second part of the name derives from oyabun, or "boss". Chibigari A name used for the child version of Hungary (from Hangari, the Japanese pronunciation of Hungary). She is also sometimes simply referred to as Gari, as her male counterpart is. Chibihon A name used for the child version of Japan (from Nihon, the Japanese name for their country). Chibimano/Chibiro/Chibiroma Chibimano is a fan name occasionally used for the child version of South Italy, aka Romano. Alternatively, the names Chibiro and Chibiroma are used for him, or in rarer cases, South Chibitalia. But as the young Italy brothers are never referred to as "Chibitalias" together in strip, it is usually uncommon for Romano to be referred to as one (despite being Italy too). In the anime adaptation and the third published volume, he is referred to as Chibiromano. Chibimerica/Americhibi/Komerica/Chibiusa Four fan names used for the child version of America. Chibiost A name used for the child version of Austria (from Österreich, its German name). In Studio DEEN's character design booklets, he is literally referred to by Chibiaustria. Chibipu A name used for the child version of Prussia (as a Teutonic Knight). The "pu" comes from the first syllable of Puroisen, the katakana rendering of Preußen (pronounced Preussen, the German name for Prussia). Occasionally, Japanese fans will also make a pun on the "pu" part and refer to him as Chibiwinnie (for Winnie The Pooh). Chibirisu The name used for the child version of England (from Igirisu, the Japanese name for the UK/Britain). It has actually appeared in at least one piece of artwork by Himaruya, in reference to the young England. Due to the name having "risu" (squirrel) in it, it has become somewhat of a meme to depict young England with squirrel features in fanart. Chibislav The name used for the grouping of the child versions of Russia, Belarus, and Ukraine. The second part is a shortening of Slavic. It is a name that Himaruya himself used to refer to them in a sketch that he drew of the three. Chibiswiss A name used for the child version of Switzerland (from Suisu, the Japanese pronunciation of Swiss). In Studio DEEN's model sheets, they opt for the usage of Chibiswitzerland. Koruto A name differing from the usual chibi theme, this is used to refer to Germany as a child (and not necessarily the Holy Roman Empire, whose connection to Germany is ambiguous and a source of debate). It derives from the suffix "-ko" and the first two characters for Ludwig in katakana. However, Chibiruto is also used, but not as commonly as Koruto. Fanon Names Aegyptus/Khemet Two names given to the character Ancient Egypt ("Mama Egypt") by fans, used in some fanfiction. The first derives from the name for the Roman province of Egypt, while the second comes from the Ancient Egyptian language's name for the country. 'Aisu/Ice/Jökull/Erik' Four names given to Iceland. Aisu is Japanese for "ice", Ice comes from Iceland, Jökull mean "Glacier" in Icelandic, and Erik is a rather unpopular name given to him. Bella A nickname (and alternatively a human name) used for the character of Belgium. She has also been referred to with the name BellBell, Bell, or BelBel in some parts of the Japanese fandom, most notably on the art site Pixiv. This nickname has also been used with Belarus, just much less frequently. Belgium is also called by the name Riley in certain fandoms, it is a very unpopular fandom name. Gilbird A fanon name given to the fluffy chick found perched on Prussia's head during the 2009 April Fool event. Due to an translation error, some fans believe that when Prussia patted Gilbird, Gilbird transformed into Latvia. Prussia is shown to have more of the chicks in a later doodle. The name 'Gilbird' derives from Prussia's human name, Gil'''bert Beilschmidt. It may be related to the fact that the bird resembles another bird callled '''Hibird in Katekyo Hitman Reborn, who sometimes sits on the head of Kyoya Hibari. The chick has retroactively appeared in the published version of Salted Salmon and the Counting Sheep CDs, which both take place during WWII. A bird used by Prussia in The War of Austrian Succession was also changed to this type of bird in the anime. Grecia/Hellas Two names used for Ancient Greece ("Mama Greece") in some fanworks. Translated, the first means "Greece". The second comes from the historical native name for the country. Kaoru A fanon name used for Hong Kong, in both the Japanese and international fandom. He is called this due to the name Kaoru meaning "fragrant"/"incense", while the name Hong Kong means "incense harbor" (or "fragrant harbor"). As Kaoru is a Japanese name and not Chinese, an alternative name used for him is Hong, a shortening of his nation name. Some artists also call him Kou. Chinese fans widely call him Horace Wang/Wong '''as well. Katyusha A fanon name coined for Ukraine, from a name for rocket artillery and the derivative of a Russian girls' name, '''Yekaterina. Some fans refer to her by a full name, Yekaterina "Katyusha" Braginskaya, though as there is no canon name given to her by Himaruya, it is simply a fanon name. In Russian fandom, the most popular fanon name is Olga. Lili/Lily A nickname, and alternatively a fanon human name for the character of Liechtenstein. It derives from a shortening of her nation name, as well as that of the lily flower, which is sometimes considered its national flower. Mathias Køhler A fanon name for Denmark, which was mistaken by many to be an actual name given to him by Hidekaz Himaruya after someone had added it to the Hetalia TVTropes character page. It was later found to be false, as by the time Denmark was created, Himaruya had stopped giving the characters human names. Søren Anderson is also a very popular fanon name for him, though most laugh at it since Søren is a swear word in Norwegian. Miffy, Nijntje The nickname given to Netherlands' rabbit by some fans, based off of the name of a popular Dutch rabbit character of the same name created by Dick Bruna. (in Dutch this rabbit is called: Nijntje) Prussia East Germany A fanon term and conception (so far) for post-World War Two Prussia, most prevalent in fanworks where he survives the dissolution of his country and represents the eastern half of post-war Germany. It was coined in part due to Prussia often referring to his brother as "West"; Germany in reality was split in two only after WW II by the Allies (it had been, however, previously partitioned into 114 states after Napoleon's invasion, thanks to Prince Metternich's Treaty of Versailles). In addition, in "Cleaning Prussia-san", Germany said that he had done things by himself since before Unification, implying Prussia wasn not around to assist him. In some character notes, it was also stated that Prussia lived with Russia after WW II, working unprofitable jobs and dreaming of Italy's house, where it was warm and sunny. In this hypothetical incarnation, he is also referred to as simply GDR (German Democratic Republic, the formal name of East Germany) or GDR!Prussia. In canon, Prussia's exact status today is something that remains to be seen, though the 2009 April Fool's event on Kitayume and its related strips, he is still listed "Prussia". (For more, please see: Rumors and Misconceptions: Post-WWII Status) Teuton A designation for Prussia in his younger "Teutonic Knight" incarnation. Roma/HRE A fan nickname for Holy Roman Empire, taken from the Japanese rendering of his name, Shinsei Roma. It has also been used as a placeholder for his human name in fanworks. HRE is another name for Holy Roman Empire, it seriously means "Holy Roman Empire" by taking the first letter of each part of his name. On other occasions, Ancient Rome is referred to by this, the "Roma" coming from Roma Antiqua. "Roma" is also used by some of the fandom as Spain's way of refering to Romano/South Italy. Gender-Swapped Names Nyotalia is a term used on Pixiv for the reverse gender counterparts of Hetalia characters. It comes from the words nyotaika (referring to male-to-female genderbends, from the word nyotai which means "girls' body") and Italia. Though the original Nyotalia characters were not meant to actually be genderbends, they are treated as such by some fans. (For more info, please see: List of Gender Bender/Sex Change) Ameriko A nickname used for the female version of America, deriving from Amerika and the suffix "-ko". The "A" is sometimes left out, leaving her as Meriko (or Merika), or the name shortened to Rika or Meri. Japanese fans have coined the name Emily Jones for her, though Western fanworks call her '"Amelia"' and '"Abigail/Abby".. Both names are based off of prominent females in U.S. history (Amelia Earheart and Abigail Adams née Smith). She can also be referred to as Nyomerika (from combining nyotai with America). Doiko/Dokuko Two names that are used to refer to the female version of Germany by, that derive from Doitsu and the suffix "-ko". The latter is a pun on the kanji for Germany (doku) as well as a pun on the term bokuko (a girl that speaks and acts like a boy). In some fanworks that use the human names, she is referred to as Luise or Aloisa. Japanese fandom uses the common version of the former name, Louise. She is also referred to as Nyoitsu, most notably on her Pixiv tag. Frani A nickname for the female design of France. She is referred to by some fans as Marianne (after the female historical personification of the same name) or Francine. However, the name given to her by Japanese fans is Françoise Bonnefoy. Igiko Igiko is the name used by Himaruya for his female design of England, that has become popular for fans to refer to her by as well. Translated, it means "Girl England". She is also occasionally referred to with the names Eiko (from Eikoku, a Japanese term for the UK) or Nyoigi (nyotaika and Igirisu combined). Igiko was given the human name Alice Kirkland by the Japanese fandom, though English fanworks sometimes refer to her as Elizabeth or Victoria. Itako A nickname for the female version of North Italy, derive from Itaria and the suffix "-ko". Though fans in the Western fandom tend to use the names Felicia or Felice for her, the Japanese fandom has given her the name Daisy Vargas. Alternatively, in a straighter "genderbend" take, Daisy is sometimes used as her middle name, with Feliciana being the first name. Kolko/Lucy/Roshiko A nickname for the female version of Russia, derived from the suffix "-ko" and "Kol" (from Russia's chant Kolkolkol'', ''in reference to the kolkhoz.)'' ''Japanese fandom has given her the human name Anya Braginskaya, although some western works refer to her as Ivanna. Other names also used are Inna and Irina. In Chinese fandom, she is nicknamed Lucy. Also sometimes referred to as "Roshiko", deriving from Roshia and the suffix "-ko". Gary/Mangary A nickname used for the male version of Hungary. The Japanese fans of the series tend to refer to him as simply Gary or Gari, a shortened form of his nation name, or by the name Daniel Héderváry. Maria A name used for a fanon female version of Prussia. Her full name was given on Pixiv as Gilbert Maria Beilschmidt (or Maria Gilbert Beilschmidt), with "Maria" originating from St. Maria Order (short for Order of the Teutonic Knights of St. Mary's Hospital in Jerusalem). Nene A nickname used for the female China, from nee-chan (older sister) and a reverse of a nickname used for her male counterpart (Nini, from nii-chan, older brother). Though Yao is a unisex name, the human name used for her in Japanese fanworks is Wang Chun-Yan. Nichiko/Nihoko Two names used by some of the Japanese fandom for the female Japan, from Nihon (or the kanji nichi) and the suffix "-ko". Though Kiku is also a unisex name, fans that refer to her by a human name tend to use Sakura to differentiate her from her male counterpart. This name is widely in use in the Japanese fandom, and can be seen in Pixiv tags referencing her (Honda Sakura, Sakura Honda in Western order). Nyosutoria From nyotaika/nyotalia and Osutoria (Austria), used for fanon female versions of Austria. Nyotabun From nyotaika mixed with oyabun ("boss"), a nickname for female Spain. Due to the confusion between his surname and whether "Fernandez" or "Hernandez" would be the correct intended one by Himaruya, two fan-official names were devised for this female version in Japanese fandom: *'Isabel Fernandez Carriedo' *'Carmen Hernandez Carriedo' Some fans call her Maripí Fernandez Carriedo Rihi-kun/Stein-kun Two nicknames for the genderswapped Liechtenstein. The first comes from Rihiten (the shortening of his name in katakana) and the suffix "-kun", while the second comes from "-stein" and "-kun". His human name in the Japanese fandom is alternatively Herr Noah Stein or Noah Zwingli. Romana The name used for the female version of Romano, who appeared in two official sketches. She is referred to with the human name Lavinia by some fans, though others will call her Lovina or Maria. In the Japanese fandom, the name Katarina Vargas (also rendered as Katherina, Catharina, Caterina, Catalina) is usually used for her. Lovina (or Rovina) Vargas is also occasionally seen, when she is interpreted as Romano actually having changed into a girl. In the official original sketch of her, Himaruya mistakenly used the filename "Romania", leading to brief confusion over whether the design was of female Romano or a Romania. Canako A nickname used for the female version of Canada, deriving from Canada and the suffix "-ko". Some people have also referred to her as Maddie, or Madeline (partly as a reference to the book Madeline, which takes place in France). She can also be referred to as Nyonada, from combining nyotai with Canada. Nicknames Black Feli A term/nickname for a darker-themed version of Italy, when shown in more serious-themed fanworks. Occasionally called Mafiatalia, depending on the level of darkness/seriousness. In fanart tags, the "Black" prefix is usually added to a character's name for art portraying them in a more dark light, or as a yandere. On Pixiv, such tags as "Black Matthew" (Canada), "Black Kiku" (Japan depicted in his original black uniform and as psychotic), "Black Boss" (Spain) also exist. Bo-kun A nickname that first originated on a Pixiv tag (勃くん Bo-kun) for the obscure character Bulgaria. It seems to also be a pun of the term "Balkan", a nation group which the actual Bulgaria is classified under. Breneri A nickname for Switzerland, originating from a strip where Japan imagines what he would be like as a pretty girl in the Alps. However, the correct spelling would actually be Vreneli (from the folk song of the same name), though due to problems in translating the name to Japanese and back, "Breneri" is the more common usage. Denmark Anko A nickname for Denmark. It's generally used by Norway, with "anko" being followed by uzai (うざい), which translates as "annoying anko". It first appeared in Denmark's trading card profile, in a quote by Norway. Anko is a reference to Denmark's proclaiming of himself as the "big brother" of the Nordics in his strip appearance; it is a dialect of northern Japan for 'older brother.' Anko ''can also mean 'red bean paste' in some languages, though it would be unknown why Norway would be calling Denmark a food item, so the most logical reason would be the one above. Makkun (Mark-kun) Another nickname for Denmark. It is based off the Japanese pronunciation for Denmark (''Denmaaku) plus -kun. :Denmark -> Denmaaku -> Denmaakun -> Maakun, or Mark-kun England Iggy A nickname for England, first coined in the Japanese fandom from the Japanese word for the UK, Igirisu. It was also used in canon a few times, most notably in the strip titled Iggy-Iggy Annoyance. Iggybrows Another nickname for England, as well as a term used to describe the thick eyebrows of both England and Sealand. Australia and Hong Kong also have thick eyebrows, and according to notes by Himaruya, England's brothers (Scotland, Wales, and Northern Ireland) have them as well. Ireland is also said to have thick eyebrows, though theirs are even thicker and have a "different feel" to them. Germany Kuchen Fairy A nickname for Germany, due to his secret love for baking cakes; Kuchen means "cake" in German. The name took on a more literal meaning when fanart began to appear of Germany as a fairy (in SD form or not), often pictured with cake. Luffie Another nickname for Germany, derived from his human name "Ludwig". Lutz or Lutzy A nickname that has been used in Fanfiction for Germany from time to time, usually by Germany getting called such by Prussia. They are both derived from his human name "Ludwig" Legolas A nickname used jokingly for the character of Germania, due to his apparent resemblance of the Lord Of The Rings character. Niholoid A version of Japan that appeared in an advertisement on Prussia's blog, in the April Fools' 2009 event on Kitayume. He is a parody of the voice synthesizer program Vocaloid and can only sing traditional songs. He quickly became a meme, and has appeared in various fanart on Pixiv and other places. It has also become somewhat of a meme to depict the other Hetalia characters as Vocaloids, though Japan remains the most popular. Norway Norge/Noreg A nickname used for Norway by fans. Norge is how one writes Norway in Norwegian Bokmål, and Noreg being in Norwegian Nynorsk. Noru(-kun) Another nickname used for Norway by fans from the short version of Norway (Noruweii) and adding -kun. Prussia Fubin A nickname for Prussia, from the Japanese word for "pitiful". Gilbo A fan nickname for Prussia, derived from his human name Gil'''bert Beilschmidt. On sites like Pixiv, he is also referred to by fans and in fanart tags as '''GilGil. Pooh Another nickname for Prussia, which comes from the first syllable of Puroisen. This name is often seen in the Japanese fandom (most notably 2ch), in which he is sometimes referred to as Winnie as well, as a pun on Winnie The Pooh. Sesel A nickname used for Seychelles, derived from the name for the island (Sesel) in the Seychelles Creole language. Sobi A nickname for Russia, derived from the Japanese pronounciation of Soviet Union. Vanya Another nickname for Russia. It is the Russian diminutive of Ivan. Taiwan Meimei A nickname (and occasionally a fanon human name) used for Taiwan, from the Chinese word for "little sister". On occasion, she is also simply referred to with Mei, which means "plum blossom" in Chinese, which is considered to be its national flower. Wanwan This comes from the kanji character "Wan" in Taiwan. A name coined for the Taiwan character, by Taiwanese fans of the series. Also widely used by Japanese fans. She is also referred to with the name Wan-chan. Q-San A nickname for Cuba. Grandmano A nickname of Romano, merging "grandma" and "no" from Romano. It is used in artworks of Romano dressed up in his costume from Halloween 2011, as the grandmother in Little Red Riding Hood. Pairing/Grouping Terms ''Note: Due to the excessive adding of Pixiv taglist terms to this list and article, it is advised that you use caution when editing or adding to it. Please consult the external link to the taglist for Pixiv usage if you wish to know all the tags for the site.'' (For more info on the pairings below, please see: List of Axis Powers Hetalia Pairings) Americacest/Americest/AmeriCan A term used to describe the incestual fanon pairing of both Canada and US, and the fanworks relating to it. Axis Terms These terms may be used as alternate for the Axis Powers term, or used for pairings of the characters involved: *'JIG': A term made up of the first letters of Japan, Italy, and Germany, also used to denote a threesome pairing or love triangle with the three characters in slash fanfiction and art. *'Roberto': The historical Italian name for the actual Axis Powers, also used by some parts of fandom. It combines the first syllables of Rome, Berlin, and Tokyo. Austria Pairings *'AusHun / HunAus' (Austria/Hungary) A canon pairing as they were married through the Austro-Hungarian Empire *'Dönertorte' (Austria/Turkey or Turkey/Austria) *'Edelweiss' (Austria/Switzerland): Based off of how both of their national flowers is Edelweiss. *'Water and Oil Pair' (Austria/Prussia): Based off of how water and oil don't mix, much like how these two characters cannot get along. *'Wurstorte' (Austria/Germany): A combination of 'wurst' and 'torte' (German for cake) Canada Pairings *'AmeCan'/'CanAme' (America/Canada or Canada/America): See Americest. *'Japanada '(Japan/Canada) *'AsaMatt'/'Maple Tea' (England/Canada) *'Cubanada/CuCan' (Cuba/Canada) *'Franada'/'FranCan' (France/Canada) *'Tulips '(Canada/Netherlands) Based entirely on the history between the two countries, particularly Canada's aide to the Dutch royal family, which resulted in the yearly gift of ten thousand tulips (the Dutch national flower) from the Netherlands to Canada that continues to this day. *'PruCan'/'Pranada' (Prussia/Canada) *'CanaRuss/RusCan' (Canada/Russia) A merging of their names. Usually indicates Canada as the top and Russia as the bottom in sexual content. *'Swiss Maple Beer '( Switzerland/Canada/Prussia) *'KorCan/CanKor '(South Korea/Canada) England (UK) Pairings *'Angel Team/AsaFeli' (England/Italy): Used due to the fact that both have appeared as angels at different points: A drunken England appeared in a strip as the Britannia Angel with magic powers, while Italy has appeared as an angel in Noto-sama 5 and in a chibi illustration. *'Fairy Pair '(England/Norway): The term Fairy Pair is used due to the fact that both England and Norway can see magical creatures. England usually has a fairy while Norway has a troll/viking god around him. They both can perform magic, however, England is the only one who's shown that he can perform magic. *'AsaKiku' (England/Japan): Comes from the first few syllables of England's human name (Arthur, or "Asa") in Japanese and Japan's human first name (Kiku). Asa also means "morning" and Kiku means "chrysanthemum" in English. So you get "Morning Chrysanthemum." *'JOKER' or USUK (America/England, often noted as US/UK): The first comes from the the first syllables of their human surnames, "Jones" (for "jo") and "Kirkland" (for "ker"). The second is a combination of the short terms of their full nation names. *'IggyChu' (England/China): When talking to China ends his sentences instead of -aru, it's replaced with -ahen. Meaning the Opium War. *'AsaSey'/'Tsundere Federation' (England/Seychelles) *'Entente Cordiale/FrUK '(France/England) The first one comes from the official treaty between France and England in 1904 meaning "Cordial Agreement", the second one derrives from the first letters in France and a combination of England's full nation name *'HKUK/UKHK' (Hong Kong/England) Derived from the abbrevations of Hong Kong and England's full nation name. *'Britaincest!' (Scotland/England, Wales/England, N.Ireland/England) Though the official design of the other nations in the British Isle is not confirmed, there are pixiv designs of them. They are widely used in some fandom for these shippings. The three's history with England are rather heptic especially Scotland's. Scotland is depicted as a harsh brother and often seem to be bullying England in most fandom strips. *'SPUK '(Spain/UK) France Pairings *'Frain/Best Lovers Pair '(France/Spain) *'Frussia '(France/Russia) *'FrUS/Food Lovers Pair '(France/America) *'Bearded Brothers' (France/Turkey) *'Élysée Pair' (France/Germany): Derived from the Élysée Treaty, which marked the reconciliation between the two countries and the forming of a new alliance. *'Franada/FranCan' (France/Canada): Because France acted as Canada's parent for some period of time. *'FrUK/Frangleterre/Nice Dover '(France/UK, aka England) General Trio/Grouping Terms *'APH' (Austria, Prussia, Hungary): Stems from the first letter of each character, and the fact that it is also a very popular acronym for "Axis Powers: Hetalia" *'Asian Trio' (China, Japan, and Korea): Since China, Japan, and Korea are all from Asia, this term is used when they are put together. This term sometimes may be used to describe their relationship as romantic or fraternal. *'Awesome Trio' (America, Prussia, and Denmark): A term based on how these three characters often praise themselves as "awesome". *'Bad Brothers' (England, Denmark, and Prussia): Also referred to as the "pitiful brothers", "pitiful trio", "FBN" or the "fail brothers", because of their failure at being older brothers and their tendency to drink a lot of alcohol. "FBN" originated from the Japanese word fubin'' meaning "pitiful", with the vowels removed. *'Bad Boss Trio''' (Germany, Russia, and China): A grouping that comes from the fact that Hitler, Stalin, and Mao had killed the most people under their respective rules. A rare and controversial grouping, although somewhat inacurate considering that Hitler was born in Austria. *'Bad Friends Trio' (France, Prussia, and Spain): A popular term derived from their appearance in the War of Austrian Succession as allies. They have also alternatively been referred to as the Bad Touch Trio, Bad Business Trio, Badass Trio, Bad Company Trio 'or the '''FAG Trio '(because of their human names: 'F'rancis, 'A'ntonio, 'G'ilbert). Although many people in the fandom like to call them "The Rapist (France), the Pervert (Prussia) and the Paedophile (Spain)", the "Bad Friends Trio" or "Bad Touch Trio" (BFT or BTT) is supposedly not a bunch of criminals, at least from the anime. Contrary to the popular belief, it must be noted France has never raped anybody, but has hinted that he has sexual urges. Prussia is shown to be quite awkward when it comes to sexual things (recall the episode where he nursed an injured and buxom Hungary), and he is most likely not a pervert, at least in canon. As for Spain, it was merely indicated that he has a love for children, but this does not mean he wants to have sex with them. Many fans, however, like to believe these traits as it is both comedic and adds spice to their characters. *'''Dread Trio (Lithuania, Latvia, and Estonia): Stems from the fact that these three are often depicted as full of dread and trembling (which the alternative name "Trembling Trio" is derived from as well). In fandoms, sometimes known as the "Baltic Threesome." *'FACE' (France, America, Canada, and England): The name derives from the first letter of each nation, with a less popular variation being "CAFE". *'FRUKUS '(France, England, America): A newer term for the threesome of France, England and America; comically enough, it is prononced exactly as it looks, similar to the word "fracas". Derived from the combination of FRUK, and USUK, it was created by fangirls that were tired of other fans fighting over who England should be paired with. *'Frying Pangle' (Austria, Hungary, and Prussia): A term used to describe a love triangle or simple grouping of these three, It is a portmanteau of frying pan and triangle. "Frying pan: comes from the fact that Hungary always hits Prussia when the latter bothers Austria. *'Germancest' (Germany, Prussia, sometimes others): Describes the incestuous fanon pairing of Germany and Prussia, and fanworks relating to it. In rarer instances, this can also include Austria, Holy Roman Empire, and other characters of Germanic origin. *'German Potato Sandwich' (Germany, Austria, and Prussia): Used to refer to a grouping of these three. North Italy is sometimes substituted for Austria. *'Hanatama Family' (Sweden, Finland, and Sealand): A nickname for this grouping, though rarely in romantic situations. Usually used to describe the three as a family, and derived from Hanatamago's name. *'Honda's Bodyguards' (Japan, Greece, and Turkey): Used for these three, due to the fact that both characters of Greece and Turkey are linked with Japan. *'House of Habsburg' (Austria, Hungary, and Spain): The name is based off the historical House of Habsburg, which until the early 20th century ruled in these countries. The alternative spelling Hapsburg is also used. *'House of Savoy' (France, North and South Italy, and Spain): Based off the historical House Of Savoy, which included all or parts of these countries. *'Kievan Rus Family' (Russia, Belarus, and Ukraine): The fandom's designation for this canonical grouping. *'Kirkland Family' (England, Sealand, America, Canada, and Hong Kong): A term used to describe these characters as a sort of family, as England once had control over them as colonies at various points in history (Sealand was built by the UK during WWII as one of its Maunsell forts). The group can also include Australia and/or New Zealand, as well as England's older brothers (who are a part of the UK with him). *'Ottoman Family' (Hungary, Greece, and Turkey): Stems from the fact that both Greece and Hungary were under the control of Turkey (as the Ottoman Empire) for a period of time in their lives. The grouping can also include Bulgaria. *'Tomato Gang/Tomato Trio' (Spain, South Italy/Romano, and Belgium): Though it usually refers to these three characters, the Netherlands and Cuba are sometimes included due to also having been under Spanish rule. North Italy is also sometimes substituted for Belgium. *'Blond Trio '(France, England and America) *'Magic Trio' (England, Norway and Romania): The three markedly possess supernatural powers compared to the other nations, such as England's ability to see spirtis and fairies. *'Unnoticed Trio '(Canada, Prussia, Sealand): The name was coined due to the fact that these three characters are mostly either unnoticed or ignored. *'Pedo Bear Trio' (Spain, France, England): This fandom term arose from how some fans believe Spain wanted to become romantically or even sexually involved with Chibimano. Due to Chibimano being a pre-pubescent child and Spain an adult, such a relationship would be considered to be paedophilia. France is involved due to the fact that it was claimed he "stalked" Chibimano, Chibitalia, Chibimerica, and Chibigrisu, while France's notoriety as a pervert adds to the charge. England is also in this trio because fans of the "USUK" (also known as America and England) pairing took England's care for Chibimerica to be romantic instead of protective. Fans also believed that like France, England is also a pervert (albeit inconspicuously), giving more reason to believe he completes the trio. *'PIG '(Prussia, Italy, Germany) Refers to a threesome of the two German brothers and Italy, derived from the first letters of their names: P'russia, '''I'taly, 'G'ermany. Gertalia/GerIta A portmanteau of Germany and Italia (Italy), used for the pairing '''Germany/Italy. Giripan A term used for the pairing of Greece/Japan. Group Urals A term used to describe Estonia and Finland, both romantically and friendship-wise. The term originated on Pixiv (ウラル組) and seems to refer to the fact that they both speak an Uralic language instead of Indo-European. Hungary Pairings *'Friendship Day' (Poland/Hungary): Referring to the 23rd of March, which is the official Polish-Hungarian/Hungarian-Polish friendship day in both countries, commemorating the over a thousand year old friendship between the two countries. This friendship thus far has not been mentioned in the actual manga, other than Hungary greeting Poland as "Po-chan" in a strip and a brief reference in their volume 3 profiles. Italycest / Itacest / Italiacest A term used to describe the incestual fanon pairing of both North and South Italy, and the fanworks relating to it. In the Japanese fandom, the term Curly Brothers (くるん兄弟 Kurun Kyoudai '') is sometimes used to refer to the pairing, most notably as a tag on ''Pixiv. They are also referred to jokingly as the Macaroni Brothers, based off of a name that England called them in the strip Can't Escape From Italy. (South) Korea Pairings *'Kimchi Burger' (America/Korea) Also referred to as AmerKo. *'KoHo' (Korea/Hong Kong) *'Kimchi Bun' (Korea/China) *'Kimchi Bowl '(Korea/Japan) *'KorCan/CanKor '(Korea/Canada) LietPol/PoLiet A term used for the pairing of Lithuania/Poland, based off of the Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth. LitBel A term used for the pairing of Lithuania/Belarus, based off of the historical name for the short union between the two nations (Litbel). Also known as LietBel. Nordic Pairings/Groupings *'DenNor/NorDen' (Denmark/Norway) *'DenIce '(Denmark/Iceland) *'NorIce' (Norway/Iceland): Onii-chan Shock is also used to refer to it by in Japanese fandom. *'Nordic Five': Used to refer to the five Nordic characters as a group. *'SweDen/SuDen/DenSu/DeSu' (Sweden/Denmark, or Denmark/Sweden): The "su" comes from the Japanese spelling of Sweden, and the second term is often used as a pun on the word desu. *'SuFin' (Sweden/Finland): Some say for this pairing to be cannon, and Himaruya seems to be hinting at that. *'SuNor '(Sweden/Norway) *'FinDen/DenFin '(Finland/Denmark or Denmark/Finland) *'NorFin '(Norway/Finland) Prussia Pairings *'(P)Russia/RusPrus/pRussia/PRussia' (Prussia/Russia). Sometimes referred to as Snow Rabbit due to Russia living in a cold climate and Prussia's colour scheme (which leads some to think he has albinism). Can also be seen referred to as Komradeship. *'PruHun' (Prussia/Hungary). *'PruCan/Pranada' (Prussia/Canada) *'Germancest' (Prussia/Germany) *'PrUK' (Prussia/England) *'Prumano' (Prussia/Romano) *'Prustria/PrusAus/PruAus' (Prussia/Austria) *'Prutalia/PruIta' (Prussia/North Italy) *'PrusPol '(Prussia/Poland) *'Swiss Maple Beer '(Switzerland/Canada/Prussia) *'PruLiet '(Prussia/Lithuania) *'PrUs/PruAme' (Prussia/America): Some depict this pairing during the American Revolution, where in real life, Prussian soldiers assisted some Revolutionary forces in training. *'PruLiecht '(Prussia/Liechtenstein) *'ScotPrus/PrusScot' (Prussia/Scotland) Romano (South Italy) Pairings *'Engamano/Tsundere Bros/AsaRovi' (England/Romano) *'Spero/Sparo/Spamano/Spomano/Spam' (Spain/Romano) *'RomaBell/Henchmen Duo' (Romano/Belgium) *'USLov/AmAno/Romerica' (America/Romano) *'RomAnce/Framano' (France/Romano) *'Germano/GerSita/GerRom '(Germany/Romano) *'Prumano/PruRoma '(Prussia/Romano) Russia Pairings/Groupings *'Rochu/Ruchi' (Russia/China). The "Ro" and "Chu" refer to the countries' Japanese names, Ro'shia'' and ''Chu'ugoku. Sometimes the pairing is called "YaoI", from their human names Yao and I'van." This less common term is somewhat tongue-in-cheek as "''Yaoi" is also the umbrella term for works depicting homosexual male pairings. *'''RussLiet (Russia/Lithuania). Sometimes referred to as Russet, derived from Russ'ia and Li'et as well as the shade of red, indicating blood and thus a darker tone to the pairing. Sunflower Love can be used as a lighter take on the pairing. *'RusFin '(Russia/Finland): Finland was once a part of Imperial Russia as the "Grand Duchy of Finland" until its indpendence on 6 December 1917. This period was inderctly referred to in the "Together with Su-san" strip. *'RusCan' (Russia/Canada): An alternative combiation of the names of the Russia/Canada pairing, with Russia as the dominant partner. *'AmeRus '(America/Russia): Also referred to as Cold War pairing and Russiamerica. Waiting for Spring Is also a popular tag for this pairing on Pixiv. *'RusLat '(Russia/Latvia): A name sometimes given by the fandom to refer to this pairing. *'RusJap' (Russia/Japan). *'RusNor '(Russia/Norway) *'RusPru '(Russia/Prussia): see above under "Prussia parirings" for other names and variations. Spain Pairings *'Spero/Sparo/Spamano/Spomano/Spam' (Spain/Romano) *'SpaBel/Orange Waffle' (Spain/Belgium) *'Nanban Trade' (Spain/Japan): the name is based on what the Japanese called Europeans (Spain and Portugal in particular) when they began trade relations in the 16th century. Literally translated as "Southern Barbarians", as the ships appeared to arrive from due south and the fact that the Japanese considered Europeans to be less refined than them by virtue of their alien culture. *'Othello Pair'/'HolSpa'/'SpaHol' (The Netherlands/Spain): The Netherlands more often than not is (as in canon) show to despise his former coloniser. *'SPUK '(Spain/England): Sometimes shown to be rivals, especially when in Pirate! mode. The Original Thirteen A term used to describe the first Thirteen states. External Links *(In)complete Pixiv taglist For tags and terms that can be found on Pixiv. Category:Fanon